


Daffodils

by helquist



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helquist/pseuds/helquist
Summary: A little one-shot about Eiji and Ash living happily ever after.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 35





	Daffodils

The sun floated right outside the window, shining a ray through the opening in the curtain right into Ash’s eye. He squeezed his eyes shut, but it did nothing.

He heard Eiji enter the room and plop down in bed beside him. “Oh, I’m so full,” he groaned. He was lying flat on his back with his hand on his stomach. “I can’t move.”

Ash jabbed a finger into Eiji’s side, his eyes still shut.

“Ow! What the hell?”

“Can you close the curtain?”

“Just turn around!”

“This side feels more comfortable.”

Eiji sighed. With another groan, he peeled himself up from the bed. “The things I do for love,” he said as he walked over to the window and pulled the grey fabric closed. “Better?”

“Lots, yes.” A little light still peeked through, but that was as good as it was going to get.

Eiji walked back to the bed and got into the covers, pulling it over his chest. “And he doesn’t even say thank you,” he said as he adjusted the pillow under him. Ash silently presented his middle finger to Eiji, making him chuckle.

Eiji turned to his side to face Ash. He wasn’t squinting as hard anymore, but his face was still softly scrunched into that signature scowl that never seemed to leave his face.

The thin band of light that the curtains couldn’t block laid just past the corner of Ashe’s eye. It illuminated the faint lines next to it. _Crows feet_ , Eiji remarked. And then he was overwhelmed with relief. He realized that he had been holding his breath all these years, terrified that he would never get to see this day– the day that Ash Lynx had goddamned crows feet. He felt his throat tighten. Ash was aging. Living, breathing, aging. Right beside him, where he belonged. Eiji was so fucking glad.

“What are you staring at?” Ash grumbled. His eyes were still closed, but he felt Eiji’s stare burning into the side of his head. He’d noticed that Eiji had a habit of staring at him. Like he might disappear the second he looked away.

Eiji swallowed. “Nothing,” he said softly. Ash cracked open one eye to see that Eiji was smiling and looking right at him. He had a look on his face that Ash couldn’t read.

“Somehow, I don’t buy that.”

Eiji didn’t respond. He picked his hand up and tucked a stray hair behind Ash’s ear. He then rested his palm on the side of his head, his thumb softly moving back and forth on Ash’s temple, right by the little lines on his face. Ash felt his skin burn under his touch.

“Turn,” Eiji said. So Ash did. It was too hot to be cuddling, but he could never manage to deny him.

Eiji scooted over to Ash and threw his arm over him, tucking his fingers under his side. Ash gave in and let himself get pulled tighter into Eiji’s embrace. He felt his nose tickle the back of his neck as Eiji nuzzled him gave him a little squeeze before settling in. He was warm.

Ash eventually drifted off. Eiji laid there for a while, awake. Ash’s rhythmic breaking comforted him. It reminded him of the passage of time. One day, he’d be all old and wrinkly and hunched over. And Ash would be right there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the thought that Eiji would be enamored by Ash having crow's feet because they're a sign of him being happy and alive and felt the need to get that out of my head. However, I don't like my writing so if anyone wants to take this and rewrite it, please do because I’d love to read it!!


End file.
